interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Report: Nukes in London
Mission Report: Knight 15 on January 23rd, 2042 "Nukes in London" This was our second time working with the London Metro Police, and I am happy to report that, despite the dire nature of the situation, it went as smoothly as last time. I thought the Senate abolished the refinement of plutonium in 2034, and didn't you guys collect the world's supply before tossing it into the sun? I'm sorry, but I have to wonder where this stuff keeps coming from. So we received a call from the head of the Metro Police, Sanderson, on Wednesday of last week. He'd been in touch with the Queen, and due to our partnership on the Ripper Revival incident a few months back, requested our help. There'd been a reliable tip that an unknown group had smuggled some enriched plutonium into London, but for what means was unknown. Since we weren't much use in the air we put boots on the ground with Bishop Eight ultimately leading a group of Metro Police down into the London Underground. No, Eight didn't exactly praise the idea of anyone going with him but our London contact was pretty adamant about it. Do they still call them Bobbies? Or has that gone out since my time there? Either way, Bishop Eight and the Bobbies, after an exhaustive search, were unable to find any trace of the material beyond faint readings dissipating in multiple directions. We of course knew by then that something had in fact been brought into the city, and that the enriched plutonium had been broken up into several pieces and distributed. Eight went to shake down a few members of the, well, seedier side of town, but despite a few sent to the hospital we still didn't have any lead on the material. In the end, it was Pawn 32 who was able to track down the men who had smuggled the plutonium into London in the first place. After listening to radio and civilian cell chatter, she isolated a frequency of two men using "burner" phones discussing a meet and drop point for part of the plutonium. Eight was then able to ambush and incap them with ease, as well as recover half the enriched plutonium. We back tracked their route easily enough and found an underground and shielded facility where they'd been building a dirty bomb. I know, it sounds like something out of a 20th century movie, not that I've seen more than two or three of them. The idiots we'd captured didn't even know what they planned to do with the bomb once they'd built it. A completed bomb taken out of that bunker would have also set off every security and radiological alarm within twenty kilometres, and they would have been isolated and shut down within minutes. So why the hell did they really do it? And where did the materials come from? We took the rest of the plutonium into custody, and I'm happy to report there were no casualties during the entire operation. I'd like to put Pawn 32 up for a special commendation, as without her deciphering the transmissions it is doubtful we would have located the drop and transfer site. We'll know more in the coming weeks about this I'm sure after an interrogation is done by the London Police. As far, these guys don't seem affiliated with any major group we know of. This is Knight 15 reporting, the date is January 23rd, 2042. Category:Patricia Thornthwaite Category:Plutonium Category:London Category:Mission Report Category:George Hamlin Category:Zenlil